Ice Princess
by bacomelon
Summary: Collection of drabbles about Gray and Juvia's family, mainly their daughter.


**Troublesome Magic**

At the Fullbuster residence, a little girl was crying silently in her bedroom as she stared out into the yard through a large window. She always loved being able to see the little pond that was in the back of her house, but now it was frozen… And the worst? She was to blame for that.

It was summer and the heat was unbearable outside, but her family was forced to wear coats all the time (except her father) indoors. Guilty again.

' _No… The problem is this idiot ice magic._ ' She thought as she sniffled, and more tears streamed down her face.

 **#**

"Is Umi-chan still up there?" Juvia asked Gray and the couple's eldest son, Silver, concerned. "It's already lunch time."

"She's upset because she froze the lake by accident when we were training." Gray spoke and let out a long sigh.

"Did she?" The bluenette asked in surprise.

"It was amazing, mom! Mayumi slipped on the rocks and suddenly.. _Wow_! Everything turned to ice!" Their son said excitedly.

"Did Gray-sama try to talk to her?"

"Wait for her to calm down a bit." He spoke with serious countenance.

The water mage watched her husband closely for a few seconds before looking at Silver with a sweet smile.

"Silver, honey, are you very hungry?"

"I don't think so." The little boy with black hair shrugged. His blue eyes were confused.

"So mom's going to have a little chat with daddy, okay? Go play in your room." Juvia kissed her son's cheek before he left the kitchen.

Alone with her husband, the bluenette went to the dark haired man and took his hand gently, pulling him into a hug.

"What do you want?" He teased when he felt lingering kisses on his neck.

"Gray-sama is worried about something."

"It's nothing…"

She pulled away to stare at him with her eyes half closed.

"Do not lie to Juvia."

"I always hated your ability to read me so easily, did you know that?" Gray snorted, making his wife laugh softly. "How can you do it?"

"Love Power."

"Of course." The ice wizard smiled and then captured the bluenette's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

"Gray-sama is distracting Juvia so he will not have to talk about his concerns." She spoke as the two parted for air and the brunette just shrugged. "Is it about Umi-chan?"

Gray's features became serious again.

"It's no big deal…"

"Even so Juvia wants to know."

"She reminds me of Ultear." He whispered after a few seconds, making Juvia's eyes widen.

"Why?"

"She always got sick when she was younger, and Wendy said it was because there was so much magical power inside her, just like Ultear, and today…" Gray paused. "Today she started a winter storm out there, Juvia. Out of nowhere. At her age, I could barely make an ice cube."

"She's going to be powerful, that's all."

"You don't understand.. What if someone tries to take her away from us?"

"If anyone is insane enough to try, we're going to fight with everything we have to stop them." Juvia hugged her husband to calm him down. "Gray-sama will go crazy if he keeps thinking like that. Nothing's going to happen to her."

The couple lost track of time while they were in each other's arms, but that was more than enough for the ice wizard. When he pulled away a little - feeling much better only with the warmth of her body - his body was relaxed and his face showed a calmer expression.

"Thank you." He was about to kiss her when Silver suddenly appeared at the door.

"Mother, now I'm very hungry!"

"We can continue later." Juvia laughed and gave the brunette a quick kiss. "Go talk to Umi-chan while I feed your son."

"I'll be down here with her soon."

#

Mayumi was lying on the bed, her face buried in the pillow as Gray opened the door to her bedroom.

"Umi." He called her with the hope that she would lift her head and look up at him with her big blue eyes shining with joy and a beautiful smile, as she always did when she saw him. She was daddy's little girl.

"Hi, daddy…" The little girl spoke in a choked, muffled voice.

"Hi, princess." The brunette sat on the edge of her bed. "Let's talk about what happened today."

"I messed up, didn't I?" The child sat down to look at her father. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"It was an accident, princess. You're still learning to control your magic. Accidents are very common." Gray tried to comfort her.

"But I can hurt someone… I'm dangerous."

"Baby girl, the more you fear, the harder it will be for you to control your power." The brunette began to stroke his daughter's dark hair. "Your mother make it rain sometimes; I make the room colder. See? Even the two of us do not control our magic perfectly." Mayumi listened intently to her father. "Don't be so hard on yourself. What you did was amazing! Silver spent half an hour chattering in my ear about how strong you are."

"He is silly." The little wizard smiled a little, feeling better.

"Yeah, he is. But he is also right." Gray pulled her into a tight hug. "I know you're upset right now, but when you learn to master your magical power, you will not loathe the ice magic so much. Believe me. And if you still hate it, you can learn another magic."

"Really?! Thank you, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, snowflake."

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

AN: 'Umi' in Japanese means 'sea' or 'ocean', I think. I thought it was cute for Gray's little ice princess :3


End file.
